clubpenguinfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tia Arctic (Club Penguin)
" Eu comecei escrevendo pelo Club Penguin News em Maio de 2006. Eu lembro isso como se fosse ontem" Tia Arctic Tia Arctic é a repórter de notícias e editora-chefe do Jornal do Club Penguin, o Pinguim Times. Ela é responsável por manter todos os pingüins ao redor da Ilha informado sobre as notícias semanais. Ela é uma escritora tão hábil que ela ainda tem sua própria coluna de conselhos, "Pergunte à tia Arctic," onde ela faz seu dever de responder a qualquer pergunta feita pelos pinguins. Qualquer pinguim pode enviar sua pergunta tia Arctic para uma chance de apresentação. Ela é um personagem chave na missão # 1, em que ela perdeu seus puffles que precisavam ser encontrados. Ela possuía um roxo puffle antes que eles estavam disponíveis no Pet Shop. Historia Tia Arctic apareceu pela primeira vez como uma escritora de coluna, ligada a stereotypical Tia Agony. Apesar de começar a escrever em Maio de 2006, ela foi primeiro vista como um avatar oficial no Club Penguin durante o Prêmio Pinguim em Março de 2009. Uma aparição foi no Holiday Party 2009 assinando autógrafos enquanto montando o Magic Sleigh Ride. Não-membros tiveram seu primeiro vislumbre dela durante a festa, como ela também fez uma aparição no salão de dança. Ela também apareceu no pinguim Play Awards 2010 no Backstage. Coluna no Penguin News Desde que ela apareceu pela primeira vez, ela tinha uma coluna no Penguin News, respondendo a perguntas dos jogadores anônimos. Ela também usou este meio para expressar suas opiniões pessoais e seu plano de fundo. Há muitas coisas interessantes, que ela declarou ao responder às perguntas: A estação favorita da tia Arctic é Primavera. Tia Arctic declarou que seu iglu é muito confuso, mas durante a missão 1, é muito arrumado. Tia Arctic afirmou que não existe um tio Arctic oficial. Tia Arctic declarou em uma edição do Pinguim News dizendo a toda a gente a dizer "Grub!" no pinguim Play Awards 2009. Ela mais tarde revelou isso como uma brincadeirinha de Abril. As festas favoritas da tia Arctic são os Winter Fiesta 2007 e feira de Outono de 2007. Tia Arctic organizou a caça de recuperação de Páscoa em 2007. Caráter da Tia Arctic O seu primeiro login foi ao redor da ilha durante o Prêmio Pinguim, durante o qual ela foi encontrada em uma variedade de locais, especialmente o Backstage. Não há nenhuma pessoa que controla exclusivamente tia Arctic, mas ele é controlada por vários moderadores. Antes de sua aparição de estréia, seu cartão de jogador muitas vezes foi recriado. Como qualquer outro jogador fomoso, ela tem um cartão de jogador personalizado. Elite Penguin Force (E.P.F) Surpreendentemente, ela é a primeira pessoa que você pode falar na Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Especulação Muitos jogadores especularam que havia um Tio Arctic. Desde o aumento de popularidade, o Club Penguin apaziguada os crentes com imagens insinuando a possibilidade. Há também rumores de ela possivelmente ser a diretora da Agencia Secreta dos Penguins (A.S.P.) porque ela fez muitos comentários sobre a A.S.P em sua coluna do Pinguim News, e ela estava no Night Club em uma fantasia no Halloween da Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Mission. Galeria File:Arctic.jpg|Tia Arctic escrevendo a sua coluna no Club Penguin News. File:Aunt Arctic.png|Tia Arctic na mesa dela. File:100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Tia Arctic celebrando a centésima edição do Club Penguin News. File:CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Tia Arctic com seus óculos. File:Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Tia Arctic ama seu jornal. File:Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Tia Arctic na mesa dela com dois dos seus puffles. File:Aaplyrcard.png|Um pinguim com o plano de fundo assinado pela Tia Arctic. File:.0331_awards_lg.jpg|Tia Arctic, Gary, Cadence, e a Penguin Band in the Backstage. Image:Grub.jpg|Aunt Arctic in a room while saying "Grub!" File:ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. File:Auntarctic2.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin Times issue #200. File:AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. Trivia *Tia Arctic é a única pinguim no Club Penguin que tem sardas. *Tia Arctic foi vista pela primeira vez no servidor Husky. *Alguns pingüins chamam ela de AA. *Sua cor favorita é verde. *Tia Arctic estava em uma missão para os agentes da A.S.P. *Ela apareceu no Prêmio Pinguim de Ouro 2009 e 2010. *Se você passar o mouse sobre os óculos dela, quando você está na peça tia Ártico página no Club Penguin Times aparecerá como sombras. *Aunt Arctic is the only penguin on Club Penguin who has freckles. *Aunt Arctic was first seen on the server Husky. *Some penguins call her AA for short. *Her favorite color is green. *Aunt Arctic was in a mission for the agents. *She appeared at the Penguin Play Awards 2010 and 2009. *If you roll your mouse over the glasses when you are on the Ask Aunt Arctic Page in the Club Penguin Times it will appear as Shades. Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters